


Never again

by creaniall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Brucenat - Freeform, F/M, I just love Brucenat, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, hulkwidow - Freeform, they try to make love but fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaniall/pseuds/creaniall
Summary: Bruce wanted to hurt Natasha never again, but he has a hard time to keep his cool when Natasha starts undressing him...





	Never again

She was on top of him, her body pressed against his. Little moans escaped her bright red lips when she stopped kissing him for a second to adjust her weight on top of him. Natasha was heavier than Bruce expected. In his eyes she always looked so fragile, almost breakable even though he knew that she was anything but that.   
Her lipstick left red marks on Bruce´s lips, his cheeks, his neck. She started to open the buttons of his shirt, placing kisses on his breast. When Bruce tilted his head to get a closer look of the beautiful woman who kept him pinned down into the matress he noticed that her dress was messed up from their heavy make out session.   
It exposed her thighs and way to much of her cleavage. Bruce never had a problem with self control when he was around beatiful women but with Natasha it was different. He couldn´t help but notice that Natasha´s cleavage was especially nice to look at.   
The smell of her perfume – an expensive one that Tony got her and that she only used for special occasions – was overwhelming. Bruce could hear her breath, heavy and excited. When she looked up to meet his eyes Bruce swallowed hard. His erection was rubbing against her bare legs through his trousers that suddenly felt extremely tight.   
His head fell back on the matress when Natasha opened his belt. Her hand slid into his boxer briefs and Bruce felt the weight of her body on his legs shiftig. His world narrowed around him. He was breathing heavily, his body felt so incredebly hot when Natasha started kissing his erection through the underwear.   
Bruce felt his wristwatch that Tony gave him vibrating. It signaled to him that his pulse was rising, that he was about to transform.   
He immediately pushed Natasha´s head away from his crotch. Maybe he underestimated his own strenght because the spy almost fell from the bed. Her eyes were wide open when she asked: „Are you okay, Bruce?“  
Thinking about an answer was hard. Bruce remembered to slow down his breath. He needed to calm himself. After what felt like an eternity he managed to look into Natasha´s eyes again. The way she was kneeling at the corner of the bed, watching him like a dangerous animal broke his heart.   
Bruce had wanted to make the lonely assassin happy for a long time. He wanted to make her smile. He wanted to hear her laughter. He wanted to make her feel safe and protected. But the longer he stared at her the more he realised that his presence was a threat to her.   
His wristwatch stopped vibrating and Bruce swallowed again, this time to hold back tears of frustration. He reached for his shirt to get dressed and leave Natasha´s room but she caught his arm and placed his hand on her thigh as a sign to gently pet her.   
„Don´t leave.“   
She didn´t sound afraid, just worried. Bruce couldn´t tell if he felt relieved about that.   
„I can´t do this. I´m sorry“, he answered. „Sorry. It´s not your fault, Natasha, I am so sorry. I thought I could handle it but I simply can´t and I am so, so sorry this needed to happen to make me realise; I am-“  
„If you say 'sorry' one more time I´m going to punch you, Bruce!“, Natasha interrupted. „I am not joking!“  
„I am....“ Bruce went silent. He didn´t know how to deal with this situation.   
Natasha crawled from the edge of the bed towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.   
„Don´t worry about it“, she reassured him. „We will try again. I will go slower this time.“  
„No!“, he yelled. „We can´t take that risk again! What if I turn into... into the Other Guy? He will hurt you. I will hurt you.“  
Natasha placed herself on his lap. There was no way he could escape her now. Bruce didn´t want to run away anymore but more often than not it felt like the only solution. He knew he was dangerous to everyone close to him.   
„Bruce“, she said. „Don´t.“  
There was a heavy silence that lasted for minutes, before Natasha spoke again.   
„Don´t do that to yourself. You´re not a monster – shut up! I wasn´t done! - you are Bruce Banner. You are kind and gentle and caring. That´s why I´m here with you. You would never hurt me.“  
He needed to swallow again. Her presence was a burden; he wanted to touch her so badly but simultaneously felt like he was about do hurt her as soon as he touched her.  
„I don´t know if I will ever be able to have sex again. And I don´t want to take the risk.“  
„What risk? Me being naked while a big, green guy chases me around the tower?“, she smiled.   
„The risk of you being killed.“ Bruce wasn´t in the mood for joking.   
„I have slept with guys more dangerous than you. I trust you, Bruce.“  
He looked away, couldn´t stand her piercing eyes anymore.   
„You can not trust me. Please let me leave. I don´t want to disappoint you again.“  
„I would be very disappointed if you left now.“ She took his hand and tried to intertwine their fingers. „I like you a lot.“  
It took Bruce forever to wrap his arms around her and Natasha immediately leaned in to cuddle against his chest. She looked calm, almost relaxed – and so, so small and fragile. Bruce kissed her forehead and Natasha basically purred.   
„I like you, too“, he whispered. „That´s why I don´t want to hurt you ever again.“  
„I trust you“, she repeated without looking at him. „And if you don´t want to have sex you can still stay overnight to cuddle. Or make out. Whatever. As long as you stay.“  
„It´s not that I don´t want to have sex with you“, he explained. „But I don´t think that I would be able to keep my cool if I saw you naked.“  
Natasha finally smiled and just looking at her made his heart race. If he could only stay forever in this state of pure affection towards this woman.   
„We have all night to find out“, she whispered, making chills roll down his spine.   
And suddenly, there was hope, shining like a light in a darkness that looked endless to Bruce just minutes prior. Maybe he could manage to live a life without this constant fear to hurt everyone around him. As long as Natasha believed in him it seemed possible. He would hurt her never again.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Please tell me if you found any mistakes, so I can improve!


End file.
